Mansion of Misery
This is the twenty-eight Total Drama Valley episode by Great Valley Guardian. Summary ---- Even after Rita had been sent back Chomper was a still upset that his friend had been voted off. He was upset, and he was currently playing Mario Kart on the Wii…but he wasn’t trying too hard. Littlefoot was sad to see his friend so broken hearted, he wanted to cheer him up, but the young longneck was worried about the next challenge as well. CC Littlefoot: I don’t know what today’s challenge is going to be, but I hope Ali and I can do our best! Chomper: This just doesn’t seem right…and I wonder just what she had to say, it sounded pretty important and it was about Spike too…hmmm… Spike: Time for another good day! And by good I mean good for me! Chris called everyone out of the RV’s and laughed. Ali sighed, as she knew that could only mean trouble for everybody. Cera stepped forward, but before she could give her outburst Ducky beat her to it. “Why are you laughing Chris…and it won’t be a good thing for us will it?” Chris stopped laughing and smiled. “For once Ducky, you’re right, it won’t be good for you.” The host then cleared his throat and replied, “Now for today’s challenge.” The rest of the contestants groaned as Petrie asked, “Can we have day off?” Chris held his laughter for a moment, as he responded, “No you can’t. Now for the challenge… you all will get a special treat, you have to search my mansion for several pictures from the first season, and once you find them, bring them back outside and put them in this box!” He then pointed to the box at his feet and smiled. Cera scowled. “Is that all we have to do, then this should be easy!” Ali tilted her head for a moment as she said aloud, “I don’t think so, this might be harder than we think Cera.” Littlefoot agreed with Ali which made her smile. “Knowing Chris he’s going to be doing things from behind the scenes that will put us in trouble or danger.” Spike stepped up and replied, “So what…are you all a bunch of scardy eggs now? Let’s just get this over with already! I’m missing lunch!” Ducky frowned a little, “Do not worry Spike, we’ll find some food for you inside Chris’s home I’m sure.” She commented. Spike just sighed and stepped into the front door of Chris’ mansion. CC Spike: This is too easy! With my ‘alliance’ I know where all the pictures are, and as a bonus…I’m going to get to mess with both teams…this will be so much fun! Ducky: I’m worried about Spike. I know he means well, but ever since he was able to talk, he’s become a lot like Cera…don’t tell her I said that! As both teams stepped inside, Ali shuddered, as did the others as they felt the cold air. “Geez! How cold does Chris have to keep his home?!” asked Shorty Littlefoot stepped next to Ali and asked, “Are you okay?” Ali nodded her head. Almost immediately without anyone noticing Spike wondered off from the rest of his team intent on springing a few traps. Ruby had also started to walk around the mansion on her own, simply to try and find any pictures she could. As it turns out she found one of Ali from the first season and she made sure to hold it tight so as not to lose it. By this point the rest of the teams had split up as well, and were searching the mansion. As Ducky and Petrie were searching, Spike who happened to be nearby pulled a lever and opened a trap door which Ducky happened to be stepping over and she screamed as she fell, with Petrie flying down right after her, both of them landing in a pit filled with sticky green goo. “This not good.” Commented Petrie as he held onto Ducky. “Well…that’s two down…and only ten more to go.” Said Spike with a laugh Cera was walking through a room filled with workout equipment and she was being cautious about where she stepped. But she wasn’t cautious enough as Spike stepped off of a wire lying under his foot, which caught Cera in a net and hung her from the ceiling. CC Spike: Oh this is just too much fun! I can’t wait to hear Cera scream out of anger. Cera screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled to get free. “CHRIS!!!!! I’m GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!!” Littlefoot was on the first floor when he heard Cera scream and being a friend he ran into the fitness room and could see Cera was in trouble, but as he tried to get her free He became trapped in a second net. “This is just great…I hope Ali is doing better.” Commented Littlefoot aloud. And Cera retorted “Oh I’m sure she’s just fine. NOW GET US OUT OF HERE!” Spike merely chuckled as he walked away and using his prior knowledge of where the pictures were hidden went to collect them, but as he came upon the last room with the final picture, he realized the picture was missing and he didn’t know who’d found it. “Well time to eliminate my friends until I find out who has the picture I’m looking for.” Commented Spike with a sinister laugh. Ali and her team had just regrouped together and were wondering where the pictures could be. It was only at this moment that Chomper looked to Ali and Tricia as he asked, “Where are Cera, Petrie and Ducky? They should be here too.” Ali looked around and shuddered again. “I don’t like this at all.” She commented with a frown. “I wonder how Littlefoot and his team are doing?” she asked aloud. At this same moment the remaining members of Littlefoot’s team were meeting as well and were surprised when Ruby showed them the first picture she’d found, but they were also concerned that members of their group were missing. “Wherever they are, they have to still be there, so let’s go looking for them.” Suggested Ruby Shorty smiled at the comment Ruby made and said in response, “Look, I know my ‘brother’ and chances are he’s just fine…I hope. But either way we have to find those other pictures.” It was then that Spike stepped out of a hidden corridor next to his team with his bag full of the other photos needed to win…but he wore a nervous look on his face. Shorty being the first to notice looked up and said, “What’s up Spike, where have you been?” Taking the chance to dupe his fellow teammates as well, he spoke up and replied, “It’s Littlefoot and Cera, they got into another fight and hurt themselves on the upper level, we have to hurry!” Believing what he said the rest of his team began to rush up the stairs, Ruby accidently dropped her photo in front of Spike who picked it up discretely and placed it inside his bag. With another smile on his face Spike turned and walked outside to meet Chris and dropped his bag inside the chest. Chris laughed and asked, “Time for the finale?” Spike nodded and asked, “May I?” Chris smiled insanely as he handed the controller over to Spike who smiled as he pushed the big red button. In that moment the mansion began to shake, scaring everyone else still inside. But from the base of the house smoke could be seen coming from underneath the house and it began to lift off the ground as the rockets shot it out of the ground. Both Spike and Chris began to laugh aloud as the mansion flew several feet into the air and then landed harshly on the ground. For a few brief seconds Spike was indeed worried about everyone in the mansion, but smiled when he noticed the front doors open and everyone who had been inside came stumbling out. “Guys! You’re all okay! What happened?” asked Spike faking innocents. Cera immediately ran up to Chris and tackled him to the ground. “YOU!!! I’ll said I’d make you pay!” However before Cera could procced to pound Chris’ face in, Spike pulled her off. “Take it easy Cera, we all knew Chris would pull something like this before we stepped inside right?” Cera scoffed and nodded her head silently. Ali then spoke up. “But none of us collected any of the pictures…so who wins?” “The Goonie Boys of course…it would seem while the rest of you were just goofing around in the rooms Spike here was doing just as I instructed you to do, and found all the pictures.” Commented Chris with a smile. “So what’s our reward?” asked Shorty who’d become impatient with waiting. “Oh there is no prize. The purpose of this challenge was for you all to reminisce and remember the good times you all had last season.” Said Chris with a chuckle. “So that means we have to vote another one of us off tonight right?” asked Ducky with a sad face. “Yep” was Chris’ only reply. “See your team later tonight.” CC Ducky: This does not seem fair, no, no, no. Ali: I’m beginning to suspect something might be up with Chris and Spike…well Chris anyway, I know Spike is too nice to try and cheat. Cera: I don’t know how, but Chris will pay for tying me up like that! I swear it!!! Chomper: This is bad, if our team can’t win a game pretty soon, we’ll all be voted off! Petrie: Me was scared in that cage during challenge…it dark. Me hope me not have to go through that again. Tricia: I’m just glad Cera is okay, she’s my sister and I care about her. Later that night… As the Girly girls gathered around the stage, everyone glanced at each other and were all nervous about who they were going to vote off. “If you do not receive a Chris Sweetbubble then you’re going home amigo!” called Chris from the stage. “Sweetbubbles go to Chomper, Ali, Cera, and Petrie. The final Sweetbubble of the night goes to………………Tricia!” Ducky was shocked. But she gave a heavy sigh as she figured someone had to be voted off. “I’m sorry if I did anything bad, I am, I am.” Said Ducky with a tear in her eye as she stepped into the time machine and was sent back to the past. As the rest of Ali’s team walked back to the RV with Cera still screaming and ranting over how badly the day went for them all. Chris stepped backstage and smiled, as Spike came into view. “And it’s done.” Spike grinned from ear to ear as he replied, “Compassion is for the weak…and I am not weak…not anymore!” “Stay tuned for another Total Drama Valley!” commented Chris with a smile on his face. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes